No Fear
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: Demeter wakes up one morning feeling a little bit . . . strange. VERY short fic. Part One.


AN: This story, to put it lightly, is, well . . . strange. I've always been defiant. I've also always been paranoid. I think about doing things, but then never go through with them. If I DO go through with them, I'm almost positive SOMETHING will go wrong and I'll get in trouble. Anyway, I was just putting myself in Demeter's position. And being paranoid I understand her a little. And then I though, I would give anything to be able to face one of those fears. Turn around and laugh in it's face. That will not be happening any time soon. So, I decided to let Demeter do it for me. This is a story were the small, shy, paranoid queen, finally decides to turn around and kick fear in it's scary 'lil ass. So, I give you . . .  
  
No Fear   
  
Demeter woke up one morning, feeling very strange. She stepped out of the old oven, where she had been nesting for quite some time, and into the sunlight. She heard foot falls behind her. She turned, and smiled as her sister, Bombalurina, sashayed over to the old oven.   
  
"Demeter! Lovely morning isn't it!, Demeter nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes . . . it is a lovely morning." Bombalurina threw her sister a particular look.   
  
"Dem, are you feeling all right?" Demeter sat down, and began to clean her paw.   
  
"I feel fine, why do you ask?" Bombalurina shrugged.  
  
"You just had a bewildered look on your face . . . that's all." Demeter rolled her eyes. She turned and gave her sister a huge smile.  
  
"Loved chatting with you sis, now if you'll excuse me . . . ," She turned on her heel and walked to the other side of the junkyard. As she turned a corner, she saw a group of Jellicles standing around Munkustrap, the Jellicles first in command. She sat. This would be interesting to hear.   
  
" . . . And I for one will not tolerate you kittens jumping around in the mud, and getting yourselves all mucked up before the Jellicle Ball! Deuteronomy will be very displeased if . . ."   
  
Jeez he's so serious!, Demeter thought to herself. Just because he stopped being a kitten early doesn't mean . . .   
  
"Oh don't be such a sour puss Munkus!", Demeter shouted, interrupting Munkustrap's lecture. The Jellicles' heads turned, and their eyes widened in shock when they saw that it was Demeter who had spoken. Demeter never said any thing against anyone. Especially Munkustrap. "Why do you all look so shocked?" She looked over at Munkustrap's face, and burst into laughter. "Old Stiff Britches! You better wipe that look off your face before your ideal gets here! It would displease him to see you looking like you just swallowed a pound of bad tasting cat nip! Let the kittens have their fun why they can.", She smiled and turned to the kittens. "Run along now, and have fun! I'll take care of Old Sour Puss.", The kittens giggled, and rubbed against Demeter, and ran off to play. Munkustrap marched down from the old tire and strait up to Demeter.  
  
"Have you gone stark raving mad? What's the big idea of . . . ," Demeter pushed him out of her way.   
  
"Go get stuffed Munkustrap.", Then swaying her hips from side to side, and winking at some of the toms, she continued on her way.  
  
"WOW!", Rum Tum Tugger whistled, and proceeded in running after the golden calico.   
  
Demeter had finally managed to get rid of Rum Tum Tugger. She continued walking. She was going to see a long time friend, and tell him that tonight, he was to mind his own business. And tonight, SHE would be his business.   
  
Macavity sat on his throne of soft furs. A large gray tom cat ran into the throne room, and bowed before him  
  
"Someone to see you Master Macavity.", Macavity nodded.  
  
"Let them in." The doors to his chambers opened, and Macavity's mouth dropped. Demeter walked lazily into the room.   
  
"Hey Mac. I see you've done some redecorating.", Macavity got a hold of himself, and quickly regained his composer.   
  
"Demeter," He said with a cold smile, "What do I owe the honor of this visit?", Demeter gave him a lazy smile.  
  
"Oh stop it. I just came to ask you not to bomb the Jellicle Ball this year.", Macavity's smile grew colder.   
  
"And why should I say yes to your request?", Demeter smiled.   
  
"Cause I was hoping to camp out here tonight, and enjoy the company of the Monster of Depravity.", Macavity's eyes widened in shocked, and Demeter burst into giggles.   
  
"Demeter, are you, er, feeling all right?", Demeter laughed even harder, and feel over. Macavity, who had left his spot on his throne to stand next to her, caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"I'm ok! Really! I'm not a mental case! It's just I think I'm not paranoid anymore, and it feels weird.", Macavity rolled his eyes.   
  
"Why are you here? I'm your worst enemy remember!", Demeter smiled.   
  
"I'm turning into a rebel then." She smiled and winked at him. He grinned.  
  
"I guess I could leave the Jellicles alone for one ball." Demeter pulled him down and rolled on top of him.   
  
"Who needs the whole Jellicle Tribe when you got me?" Macavity rolled over, and then looked down at her.   
  
"Only a crazy person." Demeter stopped laughing, and looked into Macavity's eyes. She smiled shyly.   
  
"Are you crazy?" She asked softly.  
  
"No." It was a simple answer, and all was said. Macavity leaned down, and kissed her. Demeter rapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Macavity's henchmen watched the scene with growing shock. The infamous Macavity with a queen who belonged to a tribe he hated? Demeter broke the kiss and stared at the ceiling.   
  
"Or maybe we can pay a visit to the Jellicle junkyard tonight." She grinned wickedly at Macavity. "How do you feel about . . . oh, lets just call it getting even with Munkustrap?"   
Macavity smiled.   
  
"I think I like it." 


End file.
